A growing number of households both in the United States and abroad have pets. Often the pets will need to climb up or down from an elevated structure, such as onto a piece of furniture, into an elevated pen, or into a vehicle for travel. It can be difficult for many persons to lift their pets into their vehicle or onto other elevated structures. This is especially true with aging owners, aging or larger pets, and when traveling in taller vehicles. In addition, some pets are overweight, which makes it more difficult for the pet to climb, and more difficult for the owner to lift the pet. Therefore, many pet owners utilize a step or ramp to assist their pets in climbing into a vehicle or other elevated structure.
Two types of pet ramps are presently known: folding ramps and telescoping ramps. Folding ramps are often more difficult to erect than telescoping ramps, as a user must remove them from a vehicle before positioning the ramp against the vehicle door's threshold. Also, adjustment of the ramp's span is limited. Telescoping ramps can simply be extended by a user and placed against the threshold. A problem with many known ramps is that they often have sharp edges and corners, which can injure the pet or the owner during operation, and can scratch a vehicle or furniture. Also, known ramps are often not long enough to allow for an acceptable slope to allow the pet to easily enter or exit a vehicle. Finally, known ramps are often not strong or rigid enough for many types of pets, such as larger dogs. Even a moderate amount of flexure or “bounce” in the ramp may frighten a pet, leading the pet to resist using the ramp.
Thus it can be seen that needs exist for improvements to pet ramps that are easy to use, safe, and allow pets to easily climb up and down, into and out of a vehicle or other elevated structure. It is to the provision an improved pet ramp meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.